


Are You Tired Of Me, Yet?

by GalaxyOnAWhim



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Also their banter in the key episode was great and that kinda fueled me to write this more, Enjoy!, Gen, I've never written fanfic for a starting fandom, but uh AYYYYE LOL, l'll add more tags and/or warnings as the story progresses, there will most likely be talk about neglect as well as low self-esteem so be careful when reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOnAWhim/pseuds/GalaxyOnAWhim
Summary: Mei somehow gets captured, and Red Son has to keep watch.Or, an inevitable conversation comes up between the two, and they may or may not end up understanding each other more than they should.Or... Red Son is getting brainwashed, or so he says.
Relationships: Mei | Long Xiaojiao & Red Son (LEGO Monkie Kid)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Are You Tired Of Me, Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read the tags as I update! I will most likely be adding more as the story goes on. 
> 
> I still got to sort how this story will play out, but I hope you all enjoy the prologue!

"Aren't you the DBK's son?" the girl with the annoying, high pitched voice questioned from the far right side of the room. 

"Of course I am!" Red Son glowered from the opposite side, causing his voice to reverberate off the walls. It was pretty quiet given the circumstances happening outside of the cell. 

She gave him a funny look that could be described as confusion. "Then… why are you here?" She began to rock back and forth on her heels, " _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be captured, or something."

Red Son clicked his tongue, and scoffed. "I am standing guard. _Obviously_ ," he hissed the last part, arms crossed to add onto the intimidation he hoped he was giving off. 

The girl, however, didn't seem even the least bit phased. She raised a brow to confirm such things. "By being inside with me? I don't think that's how it works…" 

"Like you would know!" he growled. "Once that _Noodle Boy_ shows up to try and rescue you, I'll already be here to take him down!" He cackled to himself by the thought, shoulders shaking up and down as he did so. "It's perfect!" 

"You sure do yell a lot," the girl smirked, still rocking back and forth, not giving a care in the world, which only irritated Red Son more than she had made him before. A wave of heat started to course through his body, but he stopped himself before his hair could catch on fire. 

“Shut it!” 

The girl just laughed in response, and he roughly sighed. He had to be patient. His father told him it would work; that was why he was here after all!

...right?

**Author's Note:**

> You know that cave scene in Avatar the Last Airbender with Zuko and Katara? 
> 
> Well... haha. 
> 
> Anywho, I'll try to update this when I can! Thanks for being patient in the mean time! :D


End file.
